Angel in the Apocalypse
by kittygirl2010
Summary: "I couldn't help my father, but I will help these people" Jin was a kind soul. One of the purest of heart. She cared for others over herself. This is her story from beginning to end. WARNING: Spoilers if you have not beaten the game. Full summary inside.
1. Mother

_**(Hello everyone! I'm back with another Dead Island story! ^.^ yay! It's basically what I think Jin's life was like before everything that happened in Banoi. This will be in her POV. If you have not finished Dead Island, DO NOT READ THIS! Major spoilers later on! If you have, good for you, continue on. Anyway, since it doesn't really tell how her mother died, I made some stuff up including how they got there. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!)**_

**Memory 1**

_"Mother"_

My mom was the kindest person I knew, she was gentle and passionate about everything she did. Banoi was the place where we all truly were together. Whenever we were home, mom's work kept her busy. It was true for my dad too since he was a proffessional mechanic. My most memorable memories of my mother were ones when she would get home from work. Whenever mom was home, I would stay up just to run into her arms in a tight hug. She would always laugh and hug me back.

"What are you doing awake? Did your father go out on a "late job" again?" that question was one I would always try to avoid. Whenever mom emphasized on the "late job" it meant my father would go out with his co workers and get drunk. Boy did she hate that. Mom would always tell him that drinking in front of me would cause me to do the same thing. She said that he was such a bad influence on me. I would just give her a confused look like I didn't know where he was.

"No. I just wanted to say welcome home! I missed you mommy!" I would then milk it by giving her another tight hug. Yet somehow, she would always know that I was lying for him. That's the kind of kid I was, I was torn between the middle and always cared for others before myself.

"Haha I missed you too honey. Now where is your father?" she gave me a light peck on the forhead and put her coat on the coat hanger. She placed her keys on their usual spot, a small bowl shaped sculpture on the kitchen bar. Then placed her suitcase down next to the coat hanger.

"Well...he's on a late job again."

My mother just laughed. She placed her hand on her hip and cocked it to the side. She gave a light sigh of frustration.

"Your daddy is in SO much trouble." She was kind but if you got her angry, oh boy would you be in trouble. Those were some of the fondest memories I had about her.

Unfortunately, when I turned eighteen, mom got sick. I was helping her with dinner one night and she just collapsed on the floor. At the hospital, I was so worried. Dad was still at work so he couldn't get off to come and see her. His boss wouldn't allow it. I just sat in that waiting room hoping that it was nothing serious. The next day, both me and my day came to visit and the doctor talked with my father alone. Whenever that happens, it normally means it's not good news. I knew then and there that things were going to change forever. The months went by and mom looked worse and worse. I remember sitting on that chair the night she died. The cancer was slowly taking her away. She would start to say things like they were her last words. I didn't want to hear it. I would keep telling her that she was going to be fine and that she would be on her feet soon. She would just hold my hand and smile. She fought so hard to stay with me and dad. She fought four months longer than she was expected to live. Dad was devastated, so devasted to where he became depressed. He would drink every night and didn't go to work for weeks.

I had to do all the housework and I even studied to be a mechanic as well. So I went to work in his place. One day one of my dad's coworkers told me about Banoi. We hadn't been to Banoi since i was sixteen years old. When mom was still alive. I convinced my dad to take a trip with me to Banoi. He was against it at first but he finally caved in. We needed to get away from everything around us and find ourselves again.

Unfortunately...this vacation would be a nightmare for me. My life would soon change forever...on the day that tragedy struck.

_**(Well there you have it! My first chapter in Jin's story. I know I may have gotten Jin's age wrong. I'm making her about nineteen or twenty since she looks sort of young. I also apologize at how short this one is. I will try to make the next ones longer. Look forward to my next chapter where we will meet some very familiar people as well as some from my other story. I hope everyone enjoyed it! ^.^ Please review, rate, and subscribe if you like. Next chapter: "Tragedy Hits Banoi" Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	2. Tragedy Hits Banoi

_**(Happy now? Geez you guys are relentless! lol This chapter was a little complicated, mostly because we don't know how the virus started. I just wanted to make things a bit different. I hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait. My Skyrim fics have been keeping me busy. So today I thought I'd take a break from that and update this one. One last thing….I really need reviews people. If I can get to at least 10 reviews I will write another chapter. Reviews are the main reason I continue to write, they really brighten my day and get me in the mood to write more. I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter! ^.^)**_

**Memory 2**

"Tragedy Hits Banoi"

"Come on…." I moaned as I tried to tighten the last loose bolt under the cars breaks.

"Jin!" A familiar voice echoed through the garage. A chorus of colorful curse words followed as my father mumbled to himself. "Jin, where are you?!"

I laughed under the car as I finished fixing the cars breaks. "Here, dad!" I yelled from under the car in a sing song tone. I rolled out on the creeper from under the car, nearly tripping my dad in the process.

"Whoa, honey! There you are."

"Sorry, dad. What's up?" I asked, wiping sweat from my forehead.

Dad sighed in frustration. "That damn football player is back. Now he wants his tire's checked! I swear if I see him again I'll-" he cursed again. "Let me finish this, honey. I saw some customer coming in the office. Go take care of them."

"Sure thing dad but don't worry the breaks job. I'm finished. How much are they again?"

"Thirty dollars honey." He sighed out in frustration again. "Better go check Mr. Pretty Boy Athlete's tires." He walked off, slurring his colorful curse words again.

_Poor dad._ I thought as I watched him leave. I walked into the office to find a family of three waiting at the desk. Taking my handkerchief from my pocket, I wiped the oil off my hands before typing the previous customers' bill.

"Hi, sorry for the wait." I greeted with a smile.

"Not a problem. You seem busy which is a good thing I suppose."

"Yeah, this is the only time we're ever busy like this. Tourist's coming to the hotel on vacation. Is that where you're headed?" I asked curiously.

The man's daughter walked up to the counter, peering over the side.

"It's huge! I can't wait to see our room!" she yelled excitedly.

The mother and father laughed as their daughter danced around the room excitedly. The little girl was in a pink shirt with the popular surfer angel logo. Blue jean cargo shorts fit around her tiny legs and her feet were in pink flip flops. The mother was wearing a loose fitting, floral patterned red dress that came to her knees. The strings tied around her neck. I smiled at the little girl.

"I'm sure your room is lovely." I faced her father. "So how can I help?"

"We have a flat tire. Don't know how but we hope you can fix it."

"My father's working on another car at the moment but I'll be glad to take a look at it for you."

After I managed to get another tire on their car, they said their goodbyes and drove to the hotel. Dad finished his work but not without cussing out the football player known as Logan. We called it a day and locked up the garage. The music from the hotel could be heard from our house.

"Sounds like they're having fun…wish I could join them."

"Come on, honey. Let's go. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay dad."

We went inside the house and called it a night. Unaware that things would be very different in the morning.

_**The next morning….**_

We set up shop early that morning. There was an eerie silence in the atmosphere but we both shrugged it off. After all, not everyone was a morning person. Three hours passed and not a single customer came. I was sitting in the front desks office chair when I saw someone standing in front of the garage. They didn't have a car but they were standing there, staring at the ground.

"Dad, there's someone standing out there. Should I go greet him?"

"I got it, honey. Do me a favor and get the tools from storage please."

"Sure thing dad." I left the office as I watched my dad greet the man outside. I made my way around back and picked up the tools off the shelf.

It happened so quickly. My father's desperate yell rang out through the garage. Dropping the tools I broke into a sprint to the front of the garage. I came running out to check on him and I stopped. My eyes widened in fear as I saw what was happening. The man that my father went to greet had his mouth clasped around my father's forearm…biting him! My father yelled out as he desperately tried to kick the man off of him.

"Dad!" I yelled out. Grabbing my wrench from my pocket I went up to the guy and whacked him upside the head. A gurgled moan escaped the man's lips as he fell to the floor clumsily. I got a better look at him then. His eyes were glazed over, large indentions on his neck in the shape of teeth. Blood covered his swimming trunks and his feet were dirty. His mouth was now stained with my father's blood.

"He bit me! He fucking bit me!" my father yelled as he grasped his arm.

An ear wrenching scream filled the air followed by silence. As I tried to wrap my father's arm with my handkerchief, I heard more screaming in the distance. A big explosion at the local gas station startled my father and I. Suddenly I saw a man running away, more people chasing him.

"Help me!" he screamed. "PLEASE!" he begged. The man tripped and his pursuers got on top him….

"NOOOOOOO….." his scream turned to gurgled moans.

"Oh my god…" I whimpered. _The people are eating him alive!_ _They're eating him!_

"YAAAAAARGH!" More of them yelled out as they spotted my dad and I. They started running towards us…they were so fast!

"Run Jin! Run!" My father yelled as he pushed me towards the garage. They got closer and closer as we dove into the garage.

"Jin! Help me get the door down!"

I nodded as we grabbed the door. We pulled it down but one grabbed my leg.

"AAAAGH!" I screamed, trying to kick him off. My father grabbed a nearby crowbar and he brought it down on the thing's arms. Blood puddled on the floor. I continued to scream, not in control of my own body. My dad held me as we rocked back and forth.

"Shh…shh. It's okay, honey. It's okay. We're alright now."

I could tell he was shaking too….not sure if we were okay. They continued to bang at the garage door, trying to get in. He held me for a few more minutes before getting the first aid kit out of the back closet.

"Crazy son of a bitch…I can't believe he bit me!" another fit of curse words followed as he wrapped the white gauze bandages around his arm.

"What's happening dad? Why are people eating each other and….oh my god are they…..dead?!" I yelled, remembering the way the man who bit my father looked.

"I don't know honey but….I noticed all of them had bite marks on them….human teeth marks. If that guy was like…them then…."

"Father stop! I don't want to hear it!" I yelled at him. There was no way in hell I was going to lose my dad….I couldn't. "What are we going to do? We can't go out there!"

"Let me try the emergency radio." He turned it on but there was nothing but static. "Damn!"

"Are we….going to die?" I asked shakily, almost in tears.

"I…don't know, honey…..I don't know." My father said solemnly, holding his arm. "I'll be right back. I'm going into the office to get some things.

"Be careful dad. Here, take the crowbar with you." I handed it to him, my hands shaking.

He came back a few minutes later; his eyes were wide with shock. His hands were trembling and his forehead wet with sweat.

"Dad? What is it?" I asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"That man that we saw…you know….." he stopped, reluctant in telling me.

"Yeah...what about him?"

"His body's moving around with the others." He said cryptically. "I think it's a virus….he got bit so…that means…."

"No…." I whimpered.

"I'll make it work, honey. I will stay myself as long as possible but... you must be ready in case….in case I turn into one of those things."

"Don't make me do that…please." Tears began to form in my eyes. How could he ask me to do that?! To kill him!

A loud bump startled the two of us the noises dies out. It was silent when we heard someone's voice.

"Hey! Anyone there?! We've cleared them out, let us in!"

"Dad that sounds like…."

"Well…if it isn't Mr. Pretty Boy Athlete. Come on, Jin. Help me with the door again."

We opened the door to see a massive armored car in front of the garage. The football player, Logan was there and with him stood three more people. An Asian woman with short black hair and dressed in a hotel clerk uniform. She was holding a sharp machete wired with electricity. The other was an African American woman dressed in a purple shirt with a black knee length skirt and black calve high boots. A rifle was holstered on her back. The last person was an African American man dressed in a black jacket and t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He carried a baseball bat with nails in them. The familiar screams of the infected people echoed in the distance.

"Hurry, get inside!" I yelled to them.

_**(Well there's the second chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I don't play Dead Island so I don't remember the exact dialogue. I tried to make it seem like they didn't know about the virus until the next morning after it happens. I hope you all enjoyed it and PLEASE review. ^.^ Next Chapter: Separation)**_


	3. Seperation

_**(I'm finally back with this story. Just wanted to apologize to those who have been waiting so long. I was either working on stories that took too much of my time, or that little thing called life seemed to unexpectedly interrupt. ^.^ Anyway, here is chapter 3 with mostly added dialogue. I tried to remember what they originally said to the best of knowledge but I hope the added stuff is okay. Enjoy you guys!)**_

**Memory 3**

"_Separation"_

The four people quickly returned to their large vehicle and drove it inside. Dad and I quickly closed the garage door behind them.

"Well I'll be damned….never thought I'd see you again." My father greeted Logan once more.

"Thanks for taking care of those people." I thanked. "Do you guys know what's going on?" I asked.

"We're not exactly sure, but we do know that if you're bit….you become one." The woman with the rifle answered.

I froze in place, realizing what that meant for my dad.

"They can't help what they are." My dad added. "I'll admit, they are sick in the head. I showed some compassion and I got bit."

My stomach churned, remembering my dad's scream echoing throughout the garage. The man's teeth clenched around my dad's arm like a dog with a bone. Also….the blood….all that blood.

"By tomorrow….I think I'll be one of them. I've got….maybe six hours left. Probably less…" he looked to the ground then back at the four survivors. "But until then, I can still do some good, right?"

It was quiet, but my dad soon changed the subject. He walked to the large vehicle, a police vehicle now that I could see it more clearly.

"I wouldn't say you came here just to save us, right? What do you want this to be?" he asked, sliding his hand across the metal door. "A rolling fortress? A homemade tank?"

He looked at the vehicle again, walking around it a few times, admiring it. His usual "I have an idea" look plastered his face.

"I can add….some armor or whatever. What do you say? Want me to give it a try?" he asked, looking at the group expectantly.

"Whatever you can do, we'd appreciate it." The Asian woman said in appreciation. A shocked gasp escaped her lips. "I'm sorry…we haven't introduced ourselves."

"Really?" Logan questioned with his arms crossed. "Would you stop that? You're too nice for your own good."

The Asian woman just cocked a hip and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can forget pretty boy athlete here." My dad stated as he tilted his head in Logan's direction. "We've met."

"What's up, shorty?" I'm Sam B. I'm, or I should say was, a rapper performing at the hotel last night.

"Ah, so you were the one causing all that ruckus last night? I've never heard your music but everyone seemed to like it last night. It's nice to meet you all the same." My dad teased, trying to brighten the mood a little and get everyone's mind off of him.

"I'm Purna….I was a security guard for someone staying at the hotel."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He….didn't make it. I could say good riddance but…" she stopped, not finishing her sentence.

"And you young miss?" my dad asked the Asian woman.

"My apologies, I'm Xian Mei. I was a desk clerk at the hotel."

"Good to meet you all. I'm Earl and this is my daughter Jin. We run this garage together." He clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Now, back to business." He said excitedly considering his situation. "If you four can keep those things occupied, I'll pimp your ride. Damn straight."

"I'll do it for free, if you never say that again." Sam B replied, referring to my dad's try at slang.

"We're doing it for free anyway, Sam." Purna added, teasing him.

"Dad, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, honey. All the noise we'll be making will be sure to attract company." He answered. "These four have weapons and the know how to protect us. It's the least we can do for them since they helped us. Well, and the fact they are putting themselves in danger so we can finish it."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right. We can use the stuff in the back to make parts for it." I stated.

"That's my girl." He looked to the four survivors. "Keep those bastards busy." He returned his gaze to me. "Honey, go get what we need and I'll grab the extra tools from the office."

"But dad, those things might be out there." I said with worry.

"Don't worry honey. I'm bringing the crowbar with me this time and….I'm already bit. So the worst they can do is kill me."

_Why'd he have to say it like that?_ I questioned.

I watched the four survivors leave our garage and close the door behind them. I brought the materials we needed and we started working on the car.

000

We were almost finished. Just like my dad predicted, when we started working, the noise attracted the infected right to us. We could hear the chaos ensuing outside the only thing that kept my dad and me safe.

It was quiet in the garage. Probably the most silent it had ever been. I stopped for a moment, watching my dad continuing his work.

Sweat poured from his brow and forehead, sticking what hair he had to his head. His breathing seemed short, labored, almost like he was an asthmatic without medicine in his inhaler. The worst part was the lack of color in his face. Pale as a ghost he continued his work with a smile like nothing was wrong.

Even though he tried, he couldn't hide it from me.

"Dad…" I said, breaking the silence.

"Not now, honey. Stay focused." He told me as he drilled away at the bumper.

"But dad-" I protested, he cut me off.

"We have to be quick, honey. This isn't a regular day where we can take our time."

I got frustrated with him.

_Stubborn old man._ I thought to myself.

"Dad, please rest." I told him in worry. "Go get some water and sit down."

"We're almost done, honey. Just a few more screws and we can-"

"For the love of Christ dad, go sit down!" I yelled at him, trying to get his attention off the work we were doing.

A loud clang echoed in the garage as my dad dropped the wrench he was holding.

"I-I'm sorry…." I apologized.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "What's wrong honey?" he asked, coming over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I started shaking, tears threatened to fall.

"It's just….what they said. About being bitten?" I looked up at him, my vision blurred as tears made lines down my dirtied cheeks. "What if….what if…" I couldn't finish the sentence, for I would have broken right there.

My dad pulled me into a hug and as much as I wanted to be strong for him….I broke. My sobs filled the garage as my dad held me.

"I know, honey….I know." He soothed, rubbing circles along my back.

We sat like that for a few minutes, and then he took me by the shoulders and made me look at him.

"I know how scared and worried you must be. Believe me, I'm just the same as you are."

"I don't want to lose you, dad! It's not fair!" I cried.

"Shh….it's alright, honey." He wiped the tears from my face. "Come on, let's finish this fine masterpiece. We'll worry about me later."

With a convincing smile he gave a pat on the back and we continued our finishing touches.

Two loud bangs on our garage door startled me.

"We're all done out here! You finished?!" Logan's voice asked behind the metal door.

"Help me with the door, honey. Or else pretty boy athlete here will break it down."

We opened the door and they came in. Blood stained their clothes and my eyes widened at the result outside. It was like something you would see in a chainsaw horror movie.

With labored breaths my dad wiped his forehead.

"We're done….it'll have to do."

The four survivors admired the vehicle like it was Christmas, Sam especially.

"Aw shit, we're about to fuck shit up with this!" he yelled excitedly.

"It's quite impressive." Purna said with a smile.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it." Xian said with a bow.

"There's one more thing." My dad added. My brow rose in confusion and everyone looked at him.

"My daughter can't stay here." He said, my mouth dropping and eyes widened at this.

"What?" I questioned, hoping I wasn't hearing things.

"I won't be in my right mind soon. I don't want to hurt her." He stated.

"Dad, wait-" I protested.

"We'll take her to the lifeguard." Purna replied.

My dad shook his head. "They can't protect her, not like you can. I want _you_ to take her."

"Sorry, buddy, no way." Logan said, trying to open the car door.

"Hey!" my dad yelled. He took out the keys from his pocket. "Is this what you need?" he asked.

Logan gave off a peeved look. He crossed his arms in frustration.

"Then give me what _I_ need." My dad finished.

"Dad…." I called out in protest, standing in front of him. "What are you saying? I'm not going anywhere."

I hugged him, refusing to let go and hoping to change his mind.

"No, honey, honey listen to me. You have to….there's nothing here for you now." He puts both hands on my cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you." I said through whimpers and a shaky voice.

"Look at me." He said but I couldn't.

"Look at me!" he cried, forcing my gaze to his. "I love you." He said, making my heart ache as he did. He pulled me into a hug. "This is how I want you to remember me."

Grabbing my wrists he pulled me off and gave me to an open arms Xian Mei.

"Promise me you'll take care of her."

"She'll come with us." Xian replied.

"Dad….no!" I shouted.

My body was weak….my mind unable to process what just happened. I-I couldn't leave him! Why won't my body move?!

"Don't lose hope, honey! Live your life!" I heard him choke back a sob. "I love you."

I could only watch him walk to the back room and close the door behind him.

_Why?_ I though hopelessly. _Why did this happen?_ I questioned as I sat in the back seat of the car.

Xian sat to my left and Sam at my right. Purna was at the front passenger seat, looking back at me through the rearview mirror. Logan put the keys into the ignition but didn't start the car.

I knew the reasons why my dad made the decision he did….it didn't mean I had to like it.

A thought came to mind. Since I couldn't do anything for my father, I made a personal promise….a goal of sorts.

I was going to do all I can to help those who needed it.

"If we're supposed to help someone…." I said though infuriated breaths. "Then let's just do it. My advice, check the church. That's where anyone still alive might go….I would."

"Alright, to the city then?" Logan asked as he started the car.

"I just got the okay from Sinamoi." Purna said as she placed a walkie talkie back on her hip.

"We could get supplies there." Xian added.

"If there's even any left to find." Sam said in a not so positive way.

"Can we just….go?" Is aid, not wanting to be there any longer. Just the thought of my father being in that room, alone and sick, made me want to break down.

Logan stepped on the gas and the car left the garage.

Turning my head back, I took one last look at everything I had left as we drove away.

Within just a few minutes, everything I ever knew was gone. My life had changed….for better or worse I wasn't sure. To be hones….I didn't care anymore.

I just wanted my father….but he wasn't there anymore.


End file.
